Fitting
by someonewillcare
Summary: Established Fin/Kurt. Can carry on from my other fics but also a one shot. Kurt takes Finn shopping. Warnings for vague smut.


Fitting

Finn POV

Shopping with Kurt is an interesting experience. It's so enjoyable but at the same time I'm kinda apprehensive to suggest anything. He knows so much about this stuff, I don't wanna seem even more clueless than usual.

'How about that store over there?' Kurt said to me pointing to his left as we walked through the mall. The store was some foreign name with dots or dashes over most of the letters. I wasn't even going to attempt to pronounce it.

'Yeah go for it' I'll look in anywhere. Kurt knows what he's doing, but he knows what I like too. He said he's on a mission today to get me some tighter fitting clothes.

Apparently, as Kurt said, I've got the assets to flaunt… but aren't. I think that was a compliment somehow, I don't really get what Kurt says sometimes but I go along with it.

I followed Kurt into the store, already carrying loads of bags. Kurt zipped straight for the t-shirts, unfolded one and held it up for us both to look at.

'What do you think?' he asked looking to me and back to the shirt as I walked over.

'Erm, I dunno. It kinda looks like something Mr Schue would wear.' The V neckline was really low, a little too low for me I think.

'Ok, what about… this one?' Kurt quickly folded it up and picked another up.

'That's better, I like the colour too' It was a dark blue-green colour, sort of the same colour as Kurt's eyes.

'Wanna go and try it on then?' Just asked holding it out to me.

'Yeah, the fitting rooms are…' I looked around the store, doesn't look like they have one. I'm not really up for trying it on in the middle of the store.

'Right behind you Finn' Kurt said pointing over my shoulder with a smile. He followed me into the fitting room area and stood outside the one I was given by the assistant.

The booth was a lot bigger than I'd expected. It looked like it would've been big enough for _five_ people to change in there. No idea why they would though…

Three of the walls were just red curtains and the other was a huge mirror, with a fabric covered cushion bench chair thing up against it. Once I checked two of them to make sure they were actual walls I placed our shopping bags in the corner; I didn't want a random person walking in on me changing.

'How's it coming?' I heard Kurt calling from behind the door curtain. I'd been so busy looking at the room and bouncing on the bench thing that I'd forgotten why I was there to begin with.

'Uh, yeah. Gimme a sec' I called back whipping my t-shirt off and rushing to put the store's one on. Shouldn't have done that because now I'm stuck… My left arm was halfway in the sleeve of the shirt, with my head half in the neck hole. Kurt had obviously given me a size to small. My other arm was trapped bent inside the shirt, it was being made even tighter stretched over everything else. I couldn't move, crap.

'Uhm, Kurt?' I said sheepishly.

'Yeah Finn? Is there a problem?' I heard a metal clang, which I figured were a few of the curtain rings being pushed along the rail by Kurt moving the door.

All I heard then was a snort and a laugh from Kurt. I heard him pull the curtain shut and walk over to me.

'How do you get yourself into stuff like this?' he asked tugging on the bottom of the shirt. 'I don't get it'.

'I'm not sure, I rushed to put it on I think. I can't move either of my arms and my head's stuck' Kurt wasn't being very successful with getting the top off of me, I hope I don't have to stay like this for long. I can't do lessons or basketball or Glee like this, and my stomach is going to get really cold.

'Right, it's no good, it's got to come off or it'll rip' Kurt said to me letting go of the shirt. 'Ready? I'm going to just pull it up. As I do kneel down, ok?'

'Ok' All I had to do was just go straight down. Hopefully I wouldn't hit my knees or fall onto Kurt or anything.

'1, 2, 3!' Kurt yanked the top up as I did as I was told and knelt down as quickly as I could. I could breathe again and thankfully, now I had full use of my arms again. Thank God for that.

For once I was able to look up at Kurt. All I saw was him grinning massively down at me.

'There we go' he said shaking the t-shirt. 'Free as the wind again'.

I thanked him and ran my hands down through my hair so it wasn't full of static and pointing everywhere.

'Let's take a moment to admire this shall we?' Kurt said with a cheeky smile. 'Have you ever seen me from this angle before?

I don't think I had, but where was he going with this? I shook my head and carried on looking up at him.

Kurt winked at me.

What was he do- Oh!

I know where he's going with this. But is now the time? Or the place? As I rose to my feet I quickly caught Kurt frowning at me dramatically and placing his hands on his hips.

Before I could stand completely up I was tackled back onto the little cushiony chair thing that was against the mirror wall behind me. Kurt has smashed his lips up against mine, throwing himself at me.

We fell onto the chair thing with a bang, it kinda hurt my back a little but I was too preoccupied to let it affect me. I usually wouldn't have been knocked over so easily but I was caught mid stand. My left leg was really the only thing that was keeping us from falling off, along with the back of my head up against the mirror. I couldn't stay like this for much longer or I'd start shaking in that weird way you do when you've got too much weight on a body part.

Kurt was practically lying on top of me, which was pretty good seeing as we weren't actually lying down flat. I don't really know what angle it was but it was definitely less than 90. I managed to push us backwards with my trusty leg so we were sitting upright.

This didn't change anything; Kurt continued to kiss me more passionately than I'd ever felt before. I decided to close my eyes and just give in to it, let Kurt take control once.

I then felt something brush the outside of both my thighs, I opened my eyes to find Kurt's legs wrapped around my waist as he ran his left hand along my thigh, up my chest and wrapped his arms around my neck.

'Where did this all come from?' I asked once Kurt finally let me breathe for air. It sounded like he needed to breathe too; he was taking huge gasps of air like me.

'Well' Kurt's breathing was heavy. I could feel it on my face as he pushed our foreheads together gently. 'It's a fitting room, and it looks like we fit perfectly.' Kurt gave a sideways look behind me at the mirror. 'Plus, look at you all shirtless and everything. Do you really think I could resist?'

I wondered why he was talking so quietly but then I remembered; this is a completely public place. There isn't even a door! It's a curtain! Wait, why am I not freaking out about this? I'm perfectly fine with it. Actually, I kind of like it… This is interesting...

Kurt kissed me again pushing his tongue into my mouth. It's usually Kurt following my lead but I'll let him have control this time. Lets see what he's got.

I let Kurt wash over me, his warmth, his smell, his taste, everything I could take in I did. This was a kind of thing that we've never done before and you could tell. It just felt different.

Ok, but by now my legs were getting sore and they'd started to shake.

I made sure Kurt had a firm grip on me with both his legs and arms and took him by the waist. I stood up carefully, still wrapped in the kiss and swivelled around slightly. Kurt squeaked a little as I lifted him and rested us up against the mirror. It was tricky to do but it made things a lot easier. Luckily Kurt was just small enough for me to pick up, and at this point he was still above me. Kurt's torso was just the right length that he could still look down at me but wasn't too far away. I began unbuttoning his shirt slightly, only the first two buttons, let's not get too carried away.

'You ask _me _where all this came from' Kurt said again gasping for air. I began placing kisses down his neck moving his collar for access. 'This is new too' Kurt chuckled. 'You have realised where we are right?' Kurt was still giggling a little. I think he must've gotten carried away with it and it's just hit him too.

I looked back into Kurt's eyes, placing our foreheads together as he'd done before. I like that, we have our own space to breathe but we're still really close.

'We shouldn't do this should we?' I said getting my breath back, our noses touching lightly.

Kurt signed in response 'I doubt it'. He was breathing just as heavily as me. I felt him loosen his grip around my waist and try to step onto the floor. I stepped back towards the middle of the booth and guided him down to the ground. Kurt didn't let go from around my neck until he was firmly on the floor where he kissed me again and then released his arms.

I picked up my t-shirt from the floor and began putting it back on.

'You need to be careful with that Finn' Kurt pointed casually at my top half. 'I can't control myself when it's around' I pulled the t-shirt on over my head, it felt weird wearing a top again.

'I didn't know you liked it _that_ much' I said with a grin.

'I _thought _u knew me _well_' Kurt said jokingly, fastening the two buttons on his shirt I had undone before.

I laughed as I picked the store's t-shirt up off of the floor and attempted to fold it.

'But yeah, that was… well, it was-'

'Incredibly hot?' Kurt interrupted as he looked at me in the mirror. He quickly checked himself over and turned back to me. I looked at myself quickly too; Kurt was as red as I was. No, it's not obvious at all… we were doing nothing…

'I was going to say interesting, but you're right' I gave up on folding the t-shirt and slung it over my forearm. I took Kurt by my free hand as he picked up our bags from the corner.

'Kurt, just then you said we _fit perfectly_. Do you really think that?' I couldn't help but frown at asking this. It was kind of an odd thing for him to say.

'Of course, we slotted in with each other rather nicely just then, don't you think? Kurt said with a surprised smile.

'Yeah I suppose we do.' I'd never thought about things physically like that before.

'And if you don't quite see it yet we can always practice to persuade you.' Kurt gave me another one of his cheeky grins. Those grins are becoming more and more frequent. I love them. He's adorable.

I tried to remember which one of the curtains was the door as I carefully poked it a few times to check it actually _was_ the door. I didn't feel like walking into a wall.

The fitting room assistant caught me before we got back into the store.

'How was that for you then?' he said to me.

'It was… interesting' I answered, squeezing Kurt's hand and shooting him a little sideways look. Kurt just laughed and looked down.

'So do you want the shirt or not?' the guy asked me quite sharply.

'No, its too small, thanks' I gave it back to him and Kurt and walked back out of the store.

We then went on a mission to find somewhere to have lunch. Soon enough we were successful and walked over to one of the five Starbucks that turned out to be in the Mall.

'This isn't going to work' Kurt laughed to me as we found ourselves unable to get through the door of the Café. Both of us had attempted to enter side-by-side, still holding hands along with the masses of bags we each had. I'd taken some from Kurt, it wasn't fair him holding them all himself, even if it was mostly his stuff in them.

'You're right' I replied also chuckling. 'We're not going to fit'


End file.
